


【蘇我源狐】All I want for ˍˍˍˍˍ is…

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [17]
Category: ayhs universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※AYHS Universe。※蘇我伊織×源狐。※源狐：日清NISSIN豆皮烏龍麵廣告中出現的角色。※以Herusa曦曦的ayhs宇宙同人作品《Glitch》世界觀為前提的蘇我源狐。※蘇我源狐剛結婚不久的設定。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Soga Iori/Gengitsune, 蘇我源狐
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【蘇我源狐】All I want for ˍˍˍˍˍ is…

蘇我覺得他家那位好像不太對勁。

以往下班後剛踏進家門，都還沒反手將門關上，源便已經來到玄關笑吟吟地迎接他，然而最近幾個禮拜，蘇我都喊出「我回來了」，源才匆匆忙忙跑出來。其他還有像是做事時心不在焉，把鹽換成糖味噌加成醬油還是小事，原本已經熟練的切煮動作又遲鈍起來，手上多出好幾道切傷燙傷，讓他心疼不已。

即便是相對而坐時，源也是沒精打采地雙眼直視前方、一副魂不守舍的模樣，蘇我終於是看不下去了。

「源。」

「……啊、是的！蘇我大人。」

遲了幾秒才回過神，源坐直身子回應蘇我的呼喚。

「你發呆好久了，怎麼了？是不是身體不舒服。」

「不、沒什麼！抱歉，讓蘇我大人擔心了，我沒事。」

擠出微笑想讓蘇我放心，但源心虛搖晃的蓬鬆尾巴一點都藏不住。

「源，你是不是有事瞞著我？」

放下碗筷，蘇我橫眉豎目，渾身散發出不老實招來就不吃飯的氣勢。事到如今源究竟還想要掩蓋什麼？有什麼是身為伴侶的他不能知道的嗎？

「嗚……」

源的耳朵垮了下來，跟著放下食器，雙手在腿上握成拳。

「我……蘇我大人，您先答應我不能生氣。」

到底是怎麼了？皺起眉，比起生氣蘇我更是困惑和擔心。難道源是哪裡受傷或生病了而他居然沒看出來？

「我答應你不會生氣。你說吧。」

深吸口氣像是終於下定決心，源起身離開客廳，再回來時手上捧著一團糾纏得亂七八糟五顏六色的毛線，而他本人的臉色更是比毛球還糾結。

這是什麼？簡單的問句像觸發了什麼開關，源嘴一扁，連說話都帶著哭腔：

「那個、最近不是快要到現世的什麼剩單節了嗎……我聽說這個節日要送重要的人禮物，而且又是我和蘇我大人相遇後的第一個節慶，所以就想照網路上教的織圍巾送給蘇我大人的……」

看來是失敗了呢。原來這就是源最近總是漫不經心的原因嗎？沒想到看起來精明能幹的狐仙意外的不擅長這種細緻的手工活呢。連日來的謎底終於揭曉，霎時間蘇我只覺得心疼又好笑。他將椅子稍微往後挪，讓自己和餐桌間拉出一段距離，拍拍自己的大腿：

「源，過來這裡。」

連尾巴都垂下來，源慢吞吞可憐兮兮地抱著他的毛線順從地坐到蘇我腿上。

「首先，不是剩單節，是聖誕節。」

一手摟住源纖細的腰讓他坐穩，一手拿過那團毛茸茸的「圍巾」放到桌上，蘇我得努力克制才不會笑出來。

「再者，這完全沒有什麼好生氣的。源你也根本不用費心給我準備什麼禮物。」

斟酌著用字，連蘇我都對於自己即將的坦誠感到訝異。或許是近日來的節慶氛圍，及源總是毫無保留的愛和陪伴稍微改變了自己吧。他伸手抬起源的下頷，對方那帶著詫異、小動物般的雙眼怯生生望過來。

「因為你就是我最好的禮物。」

  
  


「話說圍巾這種東西，用法術做不出來嗎？」

「也不是做不出來，但我就想親手給蘇我大人做嘛。」而且把我的毛也一起編進去的話還能夠有保護蘇我大人的作用呢。

「嗯，那來做吧。」

「……咦？」

**Author's Note:**

> 想說剛到現世生活有時候講現世語言還是會口齒不清的源狐肯定很可愛，所以就寫了w  
> 祝大家聖誕快樂🎅🎄☃


End file.
